1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quilting tools, specifically a tool configured to couple tack to a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tacking is used in a variety of ways, such as to temporarily hold a seam or trim in place until it can be permanently sewn. This is done usually with a long running stitch made by hand or machine called a tacking stitch or basting stitch. To temporarily attach a lace collar, ruffles, or other trim to clothing so that the attached article may be removed easily for cleaning or to be worn with a different garment. For this purpose, tacking stitches are sewn by hand in such a way that they are almost invisible from the outside of the garment. The stitch is removed after the piece is finished. Tacking is often used in quilting or embroidery, to hold the material in place during manufacturing. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below, and the supported teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,203, issued to Lord, discloses an upholstery tack holding tool is formed with a shaft having a concave gripping surface formed transversely into the shaft. The concave gripping surface terminates in a circumferential lip that encircles a longitudinally extending concave tack receiving area at one end of the shaft opposite the flat top surface adapted for striking by a tack hammer. The tools improves control, stability, and speed of operation by enabling the operator to simultaneously grasp the lip of the tool and the head of the tack to hold the tack against the concave tack receiving portion while being inserted into the desired surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,225, issued to Pettitt, discloses a tool for inserting thumb tacks comprising a handle having a neck-down portion near its one end with a recess in that end containing a magnet therein permitting picking up a thumb tack and holding it in a position for insertion, the neck-down portion of the tool permitting applying thumb pressure. The other end of the tool is rounded to allow application of additional pressure, if needed, with the heel of the hand. Also disclosed is a container for holding the thumb tacks in a manner that they can be easily picked up and also including a recess for the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,765, issued to Campanell, discloses a device for automatically driving tacks and the like includes a plunger, a hammer element, a drive spring and a release pin which are assembled in a housing and cooperate to effect an impacting action when the outer end of the plunger is pressed against the head of a tack or the like. Specifically, when the head of the plunger is pressed against the head of a tack, the plunger is advanced into the housing to load the drive spring; and when the drive spring is fully loaded, the release pin releases the hammer element so that it is propelled into impacting engagement with the plunger to drive the tack or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,003, issued to Young et al., discloses a fastener introduced into the barrel of the apparatus is received by a movable fastener retainer. The fastener is moved by a fastener positioning member to a ready to drive position prior to being driven from the outlet of the apparatus by a driver member. The shank of fastener in its ready to drive position extends generally parallel to the central axis of the barrel and its pointed free end preferably is adjacent the barrel outlet. A complete cycle of operation of the apparatus ensues in response to operator movement of a trigger of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,048, issued to Matechuk, discloses a fastener drivers modified by fastening a flexible strap of magnetic material adjacent the driving end of the tool. The fastener is retained on the tool by the magnetic force provided by the strap thus freeing the hands of the user. The strap may be conveniently adapted to a variety of driving tool.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being difficult to use, being limited in adaptability, being limited in use, being limited in versatility, being too expensive, being bulky, being ineffective, and being inefficient.
What is needed is a tacking tool that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.